InFAMOUS 2:Post Beast
Intro InFamous(2) Post Beast 'is a fan-made story of what happened after the events of InFamous 2. If u have read my mission, I based it off of this. =Comic 1= 7 Days After the defeat of the Beast The city is in destruction and the people of New Marais have started to pick up the pieces, while some still mourn for the lose of their hero & savior Cole MacGrath in his fight against the Beast. Zeke at the docks tossing a few stones was approached by a few of the city's richer folk and asked. "Zeke Dunbar. would you please become our mayor until we can find a replacement?" Zeke ponders the question and accepts the offer. Later in the night a lighting storm hits The AMP and disappears. Zeke just smiles and the scene jumps to the bayou where Cole is laying near the water. He wakes up and looks at the watch and shouts with a dehydrated voice. "What the ''hell is this, and why do i feel so thirsty, I just drank half the ocean!" He gets a call from Kessler who tells Cole he has revived him, Nix, Kuo & Laroche but he could not revive Trish. Cole asks."Well did the RFI work, is the Beast gone?" Kessler replies"Yes the Beast is no more, but in my time a clone of Bertrand took the DNA of the Beast and infused it with himself causing him to become an unstoppable monster. His rampage started in Paris France in about 3 months from now, but that is because in my time, we chose to infuse with the Beast, not even I could stop him with the power of The Beast. You need to get over to Paris France, there is a scientist who created something that will give you god-like power" Cole whines."Not this again, oh my god I went through this with Wolfe, first I go there, thinking ill get an easy set of powers, then Bertrand and his Militia always get in the way!" Kessler shushed him and said."No no no, only one stone he has on his person 24/7" Cole agrees to go to Paris and Kessler says to stay in New Marais for a month until Kuo can get you to France. Cole asks."What about the rest of the conduits of the world, are they all dead too?" Kessler replies."No their powers are just dormant, the plauge is gone, and the world is at peace again." Then Cole asked. "Whats with the watch?" Kessler replied."its of my Zeke's own invention, It can shut off and turn on your power at will for a short time, store items, also I have given you a few new AMPs such as a Gold AMP, a Sword AMP and several others, this watch will also decide what rank you are, such as InFamous or Hero, i'd stay on hero for now if I were you hotshot, now I must go, good luck!" As Cole made his way back to New Marais, he walked into the village where there was in injured person, he begged Cole to heal him, Cole healed him but Cole asked for power, they gave it to him and Cole thought."Its like I was in a desert with no water" Cole made his way into the city where he was greeted by many of the towns people with open arms. Cole brushed them away to Zeke's Roof, where Zeke was so happy he pretty much died(xD), he said he would throw a huge party for Cole on one condition, in a meeting, Cole reveal he is alive, Cole agrees but says he needs to sleep. Zeke lets him stay in the tent. 8 Days after the Beast's defeat Cole awakes to see Kuo & Nix also on the roof, Kuo whos powers were gone hugged Cole so tight, he could barley breathe. After she let go Nix just gave him a hard punch to the arm and said."Feel's good to be alive huh Deamon?" Cole agrees and Zeke tells him about being Mayor of New Marais, The Militia ,Cop alliance, and the Rebels in the swamps with Nix making sure all the Corrupted are under Nix's control. Cole gets a text message from Kessler saying there is a suprise in his sling bag. Cole opens it to find his coat from Empire City, he puts it on and Kuo say"I like you better without it." Cole laughs and says."How you like the Dunbar Watch?" Kuo looks at her watch and says."Good, but why is it hte Dunbar Watch?" Cole says."Oh, Future Zeke made it and Kessler gave it to us when he revived us." Kuo says."Oh, that explains it." Nix says."Sorry I have to jet, but I gotta feed my babies." Before she ported away, Cole asked."Would you like to come with us to France?" Zeke ad Kuo looked at Cole as if he were crazy and all of them asked."What are you talking about?" Cole said."Bertrand cloned himself, and he is going to use some DNA from The Beast to make him super powerful, in France in 3.5 months, Kessler told me to stay in New Marais for a month until Kuo can get us a ride." Kuo says."I can do that." Nix says." I would love to, and I can port back every couple days to check on my babies." Zeke says." Ah Laroche can become Mayor, he good enough, Lets go brother!" Cole smiles and Zeke says."Hey we need a team name, how bout Zeke's Crew, or Kuo's Clique?" Kuo says."No." Nix says."Cole's Conduits." She ported away before anyone could say a word. Cole says."Its catchy" Zeke agrees and so does Kuo. Kuo asks. "What now?" Cole says."Well tonight, Im making some speech at Zekes meeting with the people, then hes throwing a party." Kuo looks at them expectantly and asked." Conduit form or NSA form?" Zeke says immediate"Conduit" Cole whispers."What ever you think is good." Later in the meeting Zeke says." Now without further ado, the savior of New Marias & Empire City Cole MacGrath! Cole steps up to the mic with people cheering so loud he could barley here himself think. He tells the people he is alive and well and he will protect the city while he is there. About in hour later in the party Kuo and Cole are doing some entertainment for the people with Iceecletricity sculptures. Zeke walks up with the rich people pleading for Zeke to stay mayor, Zeke turns to them and say."At the end of the month, when I leave for France, Im leaving this place in charge of Laroche!" Cole laughs and tells the people to leave him alone. A child walks up to Cole and asks."Can you do one of those wall-climbing tricks?" Cole laughs and starts doing some parkour for the crowd, after getting done Nix arrives and says."So whens this boat or plane depart boss?" Cole turns to Kuo and asks."Ya when can we leave?" Kuo says in about 3 weeks." Cole says."There you go, now go enjoy yourself its a party celebrating our return to life!"Kuo and Nix ask."How bout we do some entertainment for the crowd?" Cole asks. "You mean uh." Nix says."No fighitng entertainment" Cole says "Go right ahead, people clear the floor, gonna be a conduit fight!" The people watch in amazement as Kuo and Nix unload on each other. By the end of the night both are too exausted to move and Zeke and Kuo take them back to Zeke's Roof. 10 Days after The Beast's Death After a day, Nix went back to the swamps for an unknown reason, Kuo began training her powers with the newly revived Vermark 88, Zeke began to start his leave from office and Cole started retraining his parkour skillz. At about 3 O'clock in the morning 10 days after the beasts defeat. Cole got a call from Kuo to see her in the graveyard. After traveling there Cole saw several Ice Gang members. Cole asked."Why are there Ice Gang members here?" Kuo answered "I think, they think I am their leader or something." Cole said."Um Ice Gang err Vermark 88, is that true?" They nodded and said."We pledge our loyalty to the Ice Queen and to her leader" Kuo said."Ummm what?" Cole quickly stoped her and asked."You will do anything for us?" The leader nodded his head and said. "We would lie down our lives for you." Kuo said."Then can you help protect the people of Flood Town?" They nodded and said." Right away." And before another word could be said the three Ice Gang members went for Flood Town using Ice Launch and Cole whipsered."Its weird not having to attack them" Kuo replied."Ya, so wat do we do now?" Cole said."We just need to have our regular routine until we head to France in a couple weeks. Tomorrow, Ill head into town and see what we can do about whats left of Bertrand's Swamp Monsters. 11 Days after The defeat of the Beast Cole walked into town near the park to find six of Bertrand's Corrupted attacking the Milita, Rebels and Nix, but as soon as Cole took out the AMP, They all dropped dead from a blast from Nix, who then broke down crying. As Cole came up to her she said."I have killed my own babies, how can I call them that after this?" Cole calmed her down and said."Even if you could get them to listen, Bertrand programed them to only kill." Nix nodded and said."Im goin back to the swamp deamon, can u deal with the remaining ones without me?" Cole nodded and said."I think I can manage." As soon as Nix left, Kuo appeared and asked."What happened?" Cole said."Nix killed them when she didnt want to." Kuo said.Oh, poor girl." Cole looked at her and smiled and said."Was that sympathy I heard in your voice, are you finally becoming friends?" Kuo shouted."No not in this or any other lifetime!" Cole said."Really Ice Angle?" Kuo said."Shut up and kill some Swamp Monsters." For the next day Kuo & Cole spent hunting and killing Bertrands Swamp Monsters until there was none left that they knew of. 14 days after the defeat of The Beast After 3 days, Cole took a walk at predawn near the graveyard when he heard growling. Cole took out the AMP and charged it for battle, when he turned around he got shot with a shot gunand the AMP fell into the water below. Cole thought."I dont need the AMP to deal with a rouge Milita punk with a shot gun" but as he was hanging on the ledge, he looked up to see a Devourer grab the milita soldier with a shot gun while his only-known pals fired at the Rouge Corrupted. The other one said." Civilian, it is curfew still instated from Bertrand, please return to your home!" Cole shouted back."Its me MacGrath!, Im here to help, It would also help if you didnt shoot me again!" the soldier nodded and fired into the Devourer's mouth, Cole said."Um, can u get the AMP, ill hold this guy off." The soldier nodded and went to grab Cole's weapon, he saw no one was close enough to get hurt so he unleased an Ionic Storm on the Devourer. When the smoke cleared Cole saw acid coming at him, Cole jumped out of the way. When Cole landed on his feet he saw the Devourer try and launch its tounge at the soldier holding the AMP, Cole fired a sticky grenade at the tounge and exploaded on impact stoping the death of the soldier. The soldier tossed the AMP to Cole and he caught it, he turned to face the beast but found Kuo had already killed it. Cole laughed and said."Look whos tardy to the party!" Kuo giggled and said."I thought we killed all these things already!" Cole said."It was probably the last one, we havenst seen any attacks for the past few days." Kuo nodded and froze the carcuss while Cole used Kinetic Pulse to throw it into the ocean. Kuo asked."I got a message from my connections, he said he could ship us out in 2 days, wat do u say?" Cole nodded and asked."Did u tell Zeke and Nix?" Kuo said."I got Nix shockingly, i cant find Zeke anywhere, not the roof, not the construction zone over there, not the swamp or Flood Town, idk where he went." Cole said."Oh I think ik, I think he went to the trainyard, maybe to find out where these little Bertrands Corrupted are coming from, check on these guys and meet me over there kay?" Kuo nodded. But before Cole could move Zeke called" Hey brother, Im at the Rebel Outpost, u know with the twin towers?" Cole said."Umm ya, why?" Zeke said."Well I went over to the train yard about an hour ago, I found some kinda silouetted figure, it looked like he shocked some random person off the streets and out came a devourer, before I could get a look at his face, I saw him like pass out, and teleport away, as if that transforming thing weakined him.Cole replied "Bertrand's Clone?" Zeke said."Idk brother, all ik is that guy left in a hurry, I found him at the cathideril, I chased him up to the tip top, I shot at him and he said he would be back in one year, next thing i knew he fired 2 bolts of electricity at a couple of Milita and turned them into Swamp Monsters, then he teleported away breathin heavily, right now Laroche, the Rebels and I just killed one, I think the other one is coming for you." Cole said."Thanks, I think I hear it coming through the graveyard, Kuo u wanna take this 1 or should I?" Kuo said."Go ahead, I just turned off my powers for an hour." Kuo took out a gun and hid with the Milita soldier in an alley. Cole said."Oh thanks, Ill just make this more interesting." Cole put the AMP away in the Dunbar Watch and said. "Come on beastie, come on." Then the Swamp Monster came charging for Cole with drool flying out of its mouth. Cole said."Too easy." Cole jumped out of the way, but the monster did too and hit cole into the drainige system, a few inches from the water. Cole though"Close" Kuo shouted. "COLE!" Cole jumped up on the bars to see it going for Kuo. Cole fired a Magnium Bolt to at least distract it. It turned to Cole and jumped at him. Kuo shouted. "USE AN AMP COLE!" Cole just smired and ducked while the monster hit its face off the rail and fell in the water. Cole fired a bolt into the water and killed the monster. Cole said."Its dead" He helped Kuo up and said."Dont ever ''do that again!" Cole laughed and called Zeke and said."Oh Zeke, we are leaving for France in 2 days." Zeke said."Copy that brother." 16 days after The Beast's defeat Cole woke up at dawn to see Nix, Kuo and Zeke already to go. Cole streched and asked." How long you guys been up?" Nix said."Never went to bed Deamon" Kuo said." About 10 minutes ago." Cole looked at Zeke who was still sleeping. Nix hit him in the head with a book and said."YOU READY?!" Zeke said."Ya ya ya, its not even 4:30, when does this ship leave?" Kuo yawned and said." 5:00" "Ok lets get on the boat ASASP so we can get some more sleep" Zeke said with anger Kuo hit Zeke with another book. "Come on guys we need to go" Kuo said with a tired expression Cole took out the Gold AMP and his courier jacket and heard his phone ring. "Hello?" Cole said with tiredness "Hey Cole, its me Kessler, later tonight around 8:30 watch the news" Kessler said "Ok" Cole said After about 10 minutes, the group boarded the boat Zeke moved into his bed "Time for sleep" Zeke said Cole, and Nix followed suit. At around 8:30 Cole was watching the news. The news reporter came on "Ladies and Gentleman, it is an amazing site, Empire City, the town that has gone through more hardship then Hadi, first it was the plauge, the quarentine, the goverment attacks, The Reaper invasion, its destruction, The Empire Event, has been restored!" Cole turned the Volume off and his phone rang. "How do u like my present Cole?" Kessler said "Yes" Cole said "Great, this is just a gift for you." kessler said. "Is Trish back?" Cole asked "No I am afraid she is not, but I revived Sasha, she is currently heling the Reapers and the police defend the city" Kessler said. "Oh....great" Cole said "Well I have to go, Bertrands army is here." Kessler said 20 Days after the defeat of The Beast After 4 days at sea, Cole walked out of his room and onto the deck. "Whats with your hair?" Kuo said with a laugh and shock "Really brother, whats with the black hair, shirt and pants?" Zeke said "Its to make sure no one sees me, pulls out a gun and attempts to blow my brains out" Cole said "I guess that makes sense" Nix said. "Um Cole, can you at least put on your courier jacket?" Kuo said with a whine. "Sure, its cold out anyway" Cole said with a laugh "Um Cole, what AMP are you bringing with?" Nix asked with a grin "Solid Gold AMP" Cole said happily "Ah nice one, I think it could go mighty fine on the black market" Zeke said "No Zeke I think I might need it in the future" Cole said with an annoyed tone "I think this scientist's house/lab is on one of those roof tops" Kuo said Just then a man with a red sweatshirt started screaming and his hands lit on fire, he started running for a gas station "GET DOWN!" Cole screamed The man hit the gas pumps and a huge explosion of fire erupted. "Find this guys house now Kuo!" Cole shouted A dozen people in green shirts apperaed and started shooting at the citizens. "These two groups have been fighting with each other for 2 days!" a man shouted. "Huh?" Cole said "Two weeks ago this girl and man came out of a cave, she abducted 100 people and sprayed them with some black tar, and the guy just railied some random people against her, yesterday the leaders of France fell to them, they have been fighitng for power since." "A clone of Sasha and either Bertrand or Alden" Cole though Just then Kuo called "Cole I got his lab, its in the basement of the building right next to you" Kuo said After 5 minutes Cole made it down into the lab where he was greeted by the team and the scientist. "Welcome, I am Doctor Smith, I worked closly with Kessler and Doctor Wolfe on the Ray Sphere" Smith said "Your the guy whos going to give me ''God powers? Cole asked with a laugh "I saw your fight with The Beast on TV, the power I will give you will make the Beast look like a push over!" delcared Smith "Can you give it to Nix and Kuo too?" Cole asked "Hmm, I have a prototype Power Transfer Device, but I can motofiy it to be able to give you all God-like power" Smith said "So uh Doc, whats going on?"Zeke said "Well I am not sure, two weeks ago this pair, started abducting and railing people off the streets, the next day, France fell, those two have since been fighitng for power, they have killed countless lives." Smith said "Well, are they Conduits?" Kuo asked "Well, as far as I have seen the girls side is full of them." Smith said Kuo turned on her powers and started looking at the doctors research. "So what will this God power give us?" Nix asked "Well it should increase you powers 1,000,000,000 fold" Smith said "May i ask when you machine will be done Doc?" Zeke asked "Well, it should take me an hour at most" Smith said "Ok guys, create 10 or so soldiers of yours to defend this building while the doctor finishes the machine and while we are knocked out, all and all it should be a few hours" Cole said. Cole sent out 10 Reapers, Nix sent out 10 Swamp Monsters, Kou sent out 10 Ice Gang members and Zeke sent out 20 police and Milita. "Well this will be like Fort Knox huh Cole" Zeke said with a laugh "Ya except we arent guarding gold, we are guarding the fate of the earth." Kuo said Coles phone rang. "Yes?" Cole said "Cole, its me" Sahsa said "Where are you?" Cole asked "Im in Empire City, guarding it for you" Sahsa said with a laugh "Wait, if your in Empire City, then whos throwing tar on people?" Cole asked "I don't know, I just called to say hi" Sasha said Kuo put her face into Cole's phone "BYE!" Kuo shouted. O_O(Is what everyone including Doctor Smith had on their faces) "What was that about Ice Queen?" Nix said mockingly "Nothing" Kuo said. An hour went bye with people screaming, gunfire and explosions "All is done, now if the Conduts would please step in, I will enhance your powers." Smith said After getting hooked in Smith put an orb in the center. "This will hurt.....alot" Smith said "I dont care" Cole said "Please hurry" Kuo said After the doctor activated it, Cole, Nix and Kuo screamed and moaned for a few mintues before the machine stopped. "It is done, your energy levles are off the charts, combined they overwhelmed my computers!" Smith said with glee "Ok, now im gonna pass out" Cole said. After a two hours the Conduit trio awoke to find the door broken in, Zeke shooting his gun and several Reapers(Cole's) guarding them. "Aww man, what happened?" Cole said "Well a bunch of them Conduit people barged in and tried to kill you guys, we stoped them, but with the cost of a Swamp Monster, a cop, three Milita and all but 5 Reapers." Zeke said "Well what now?" Cole asked "Well, your power levels have reached far bigger heights, and now, with your watches, you can control your power levels, from your arrival in France, to know with a thought or a control on that watch of yours" Smtih said "Awesome!" Cole said "I got us a roof base we can use" Zeke said "Awesome, I need to test my powers out" Cole said "WAIT, Cole, let me make you a costume!" Kuo said "Why?" Cole said "Because, you dont want to be reconised and be shot at right?" Kuo said with a mocking tone "Im gonna get shot at either way Kuo" Cole said "Please Cole?!" Kuo said with a puppy dog face "Alright, alright, just no tights." Cole said "No, I was thinking your Courier jacket, with a hood that hides your face" Kuo said "Ok, sounds good, when will it be done?" Cole asked "Umm, tomorrow, if I get started as soon as we get 'home'" Kuo said "Ok until then Ill wear a Reaper jacket, ok?" Cole asked "Sure, just give me your jacket." Kuo said Cole put on a Reaper jacket "Hey whats your hero name gonna be brother?" Zeke asked "Huh I never though about it." Cole said "How about InFAMOUS?" Nix said "I like it!" Kuo said as they were walking down the street The next morning Kuo gave Cole his new jacket, Cole saved it as a sepreate jacket and labeled it ''"InFAMOUS Jacket" '' "Nice, I can actually see" Cole said "Looks nice on you" Kuo said "Thanks Kuo" Cole said. "Love birds in the house!" Nix said mockingly The two blushed and backed away "I give you permission" Zeke and Nix said at the same tiem "Well I............. Too Be Continued in the next COMIC! =Comic 2= 21 Days after the Beasts defeat Cole: I uh...would you like too....i mean uh Zeke: Funny I dont think he had this much trouble asking Nix out Nix:Are you high baby, he never asked me out! Zeke:True, but you tried to kiss him Nix:Shut up Nix through another heavy book at him Zeke:WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE BOOKS FROM LADY, I THOUGHT YOU LIVED IN A SWAMP! Cole:Zeke we lived in a hellhole for 3 months, it wasnt much better now was it? Zeke: I guess not, oh and Cole, just ask the woman out. Cole:I am i am Nix: Kuo would u like to go out with Cole? Kuo: Yes? Nix: Cole you wanna date Snow White here? Cole:Yes? Nix: I pronaounce you boyfirend and girlfriend congrats Kuo:Thanks Nix Cole and Kuo kissed for the first time. Zeke:Well Im gonna give you two some privacy, if you need me ill be at the Army's Roof. Nix:Ya ya, ill go too. Kuo just waved them out. Nix:Have fun baby After about an hour Cole put on his InFAMOUS Hero Costume. Cole:Im heading out. Kuo:Where you heading MacGrath? Cole:Test these new powers out on the armies. Kuo:Can I come with? Cole: I dont see why not. Kuo:Alright let me get changed After their departure, Cole's phone rang. Zeke:Uh brother we need backup pronto! Cole:Whats going on? Zeke: My Army HQ Roof is being under attack from the Conduits Kuo:We are on our way. Zeke:Thanks, we will hold out as much as we can Call ended Kuo:You got your teleporting powers yet? Cole:No. Kuo:Alright, Ill meet you there. Cole:Like hell ''you are! Cole using Ice jump and static thrusters kept up with Kuo nearly the whole way. Cole looked on as what seemed hundreads of Conduits were climbing the bulidng while Zeke, Nix and their army fired away at them. Cole's hand started to glow bright blue. Kuo:Whats with your hand? Cole:I think I got a new power Kuo: Nice, ill join in, you start testing your power. Cole:Right Cole fired a straight lightinng bolt at the swarm of people and many fell to the ground. Cole: HELL YA! Kuo on the phone Kuo:Nice shot Cole! Cole:Thanks babe With a smirk Cole opened fire on the crowd. After 4 shots Cole needed to recharge. Zeke: Damn brother, thats some effective power! Cole: Thanks, but have Kuo and Nix evacuate to the house, im gonna fire an Ionic, I dont know how much damage it will do. Zeke:Right brother Nix:Ill leave 4 swamp monsters for you kay baby? Cole:Sure sure, just hurry! Kuo:Right in a minute the entire roof was devoid of all allies except the few Nix left The conduits had completly taken the roof and as they were celebrating Cole examined the number. Cole:See ya you sons of.... A green bolt went flying up from the sky Cole:DIE! Cole unleashed the weakest Ionic Storm he could give but the entire building was destroyed. Cole looked to see a single survivor. Tom:AVADA Cadabra!(Harry Potter rip-off this was on purpose) Cole:''shit! Cole jumped up and looked at to see the roof he was on completly disinigrate Cole fired a lighting bolt at full power and hit the man straight in the chest and saw him disappear in a portal Cole:It was you! Coles phone rang Zeke:Are you alright brother? Cole: "Ya" in an exausted voice Kuo:What was with the green bolt, was that you? Cole No I wish though. Nix:What do you mean deamon? Cole: I hit that guy with an Ionic Storm and a full power Lighitng Bolt he still survived Kuo:You will get him honey. Zeke:Ya brother, where are you now? Cole:Balancing on an electic post. Cole heard a flash behind him Tom:Avada Kadabra! Cole got hit in the back hard Tom:You should have ran. Tom landed on the ground next to Cole. Cole:MISTAKE! Tom:What? Cole unleashed 1,000,000 volts of electicity on the man. Cole:To easy Cole used ARC Restraint on the man Cole:Tell me who you are and who you work for or I will drain you dead! Tom:My name is Thomas Quiz, I work for Sasha. Cole:Thanks Cole used Bio Leech on the man Cole:Huh I thought he'd be more powerful than that. Kuo ran up behind him Kuo: Are you alright? Cole:Yes im fine I needed his memories. 30 days after the Beasts defeat Cole woke up after a day of sleeping and walked out of the room Zeke:You alright brother? Kuo:Ya, you used so much poewr, you destoryed so much. Cole:Im alright, is Alden dead? Zeke:Ya, not only did you unleash an Ionic Storm on his ass, you grabbed his face and unleashed a million volts of power on his face. Cole:Really, and his army, is it dead? Nix: Ya baby, you pretty much wiped them out, we gave the remaints to the police Cole:Good, what about Sahsa? Kuo:No trace of her. Cole:Dang even after all that. Kuo:Cole her army is gone, we havent seen it since u passed out. Cole:Good, how long till Bertrands clone rears his ugly face? Zeke Accroding to Kessler, tomorrow. Cole:Great. Cole, Kuo and Nix spent the rest of the day training preparing for their upcoming battle. 31 Days after the Beasts defeat Cole woke an hour before Kessler told him to on the way to France and got everyone else up. Cole:Zeke get all our soldiers, monsters, Ice Gang to our meeting spot in 20 mintues. Zeke:Copy that brother Kuo:How many do we have in total Zeke:Around 200 Nix:Make it 500 Techo baby. Zeke:Copy that! An hour later with their army waiting Cole saw a man with around 200 soldiers following him. Bertrand:Ah MacGrath, I see your here, my army isnt going to be complete for 3 more days! Zeke:We destroyed your cloning labs! Bertrand:No, my army isnt ready for this war! Before another word could be said he transformed into a purple colored Beast and went on a rampage. Cole:Fight! Cole fired first with several lgihting bolts while Nix shot some fireballs and Nix lead Vermaak 88 shooting him with Ice attacks. Zeke:Brother what about his army? Cole: I got that! Zeke:How? Cole:Everyone get back! Cole unleashed a full power Ionic Vortex at Bertrand and his army, taking Bertrands army out of play and taking off Bertrands left arm. Nix:Deamon, my babies are dying, what do I do? Cole:Create some Gasbags, have them attack Bertarnds, right leg! Nix:Copy that baby. After about a minute of doging Bertrands powerful attacks, Cole got Bertands fist to his face and Cole hit a building. Cole:Ow, he is much tougher than the orignal Beast! Cole looked down to see 30 Gasbags take out Bertrands leg Bertrand fell on his good leg and Cole saw an opening Cole:Target his head! Cole unleashed a full-power Ionic Storm to Bertrands face, Zeke had his troops fire a missile at Bertrand, Nix had several Gasbags suicide dive into his head and Kuo and the Ice Gang unloaded all they had on Bertrand, combined killed Bertrand. That night as everyone was celebrating Cole saw Nix looking over toraward New Marais. Cole:You can go back if you want. Nix:Thanks deamon, ill leave in the morning, so where are you going? Kuo walked up Kuo:Thats our choice. Cole:I was thinking how bout we settle down in either Empire City, or New Marais? Kuo:How bout we alternate every few years? Cole:Deal. Zeke:Ok so its settled, in the morning, Nix,you leave for New Marais, Cole, Kuo and I leave for Empire City. Cole:Yep, and it will be nice for some peace. Kuo:Ya, now lets talk childrean O_O(was Cole's face) Cole:Help Zeke, help! Kuo pulled Cole away from the party while Zeke and Nix just laughed 33 days after the Beasts defeat Zeke:Its hard to belive, a couple days ago, you beat Bertrand Beast, a month ago u beat Johnny Beasty Cole:Ya, but again it will be nice to just slow down, for the past 4 months its just been fighting! Kuo:Yes, and it will be nice to just move in somewhere Zeke:You guys can stay on my roof! Cole:No we couldnt do that to you. Kuo:Ya Zeke, we will find somewhere Zeke:Alright, but you guys can stay with me till you find a place Nix:It pains me to say this, but I hope you two make each other happy. Kuo:Thanks Nix, hey is it ok if we tell our kids your their aunt? Nix:That would be fine Cole:What, we will tell them to call Zeke Uncle Zeke? Kuo:Yes. Cole just laughed. Zeke: Ya I guess thats ok, so what do we do about the goverment, I mean wat if they just decide to kill all the conduits? Kuo: Ill get that taken care of 1 Year after The Defeat of The Beast Cole came to Zekes roof which stilll had its Quarentince fence up. Cole: Hey Z Zeke:Hey brother whats shaken? Cole:Not much Zeke:Hows the wife? Cole:Fine Zeke: Hey arent you suppose to be with her, aint she having your twins? Cole: Yep, but her parents are with her, and Kuo doesnt want her dad near me Zeke:Whys that? Cole: I dont know I have never met him, i've met her mom though. Zeke:Huh, maybe her dad's a conduit Cole:I dont know, I just wanna relax until Kuo calls me home. Zeke: So uh hows your business doing? Cole:Perfect. Cole's phone rang Kuo:Cole, its time! Cole: OH shit ill be right there! An hour later..... Doctor Smith(yes the same one from France): Well, Mrs. MacGrath is doing fine. Cole:Awesome Zeke:You ok Cole, you seem either tired or you look like you just got shot in the back with a rocket. Cole:I have been awake for the past three weeks taking care of Kuo and her carious pregnacy things Zeke: That sucks brother Cole:Tell me about it Zeke: You got your powers on? Cole: No why? Zeke:Well just take some power from that soda machine, should be like coffe to you Cole: No thanks Cole said with a laugh Cole's phone rings Cole:Yes? N/A:Is this Cole MacGrath? Cole:Yes, how did you get my number? N/A:This is John White Cole: WHAT THE ****? White:Please calm down, I'm not the beast, I have no powers, I still have the gene, im back with the NSA and i just looked up Lucy's files. Cole:So? White: two things, 1 congrats on the marriage 2. Some goverment army general put up a hit on all active conduits. Cole:Ya, Kuo erased all records of me and her being Conduits. White:Good, now stay in either Empire City or New Marais for a year or so Cole:Why? White:There is going to be a short, 6-month war, between Active Conduits and Humans, after it some Conduit boutny hunters are going for survivors, I plead, send as many soldier as you can to say Maine. Cole:Alright, ill send like 5,000 people with weapons and powers ok? White:That will do, I have to go. Call end Zeke:You trust him? Cole: Normally no, but I got new powers over the year Zeke:Like what? Cole: Teleport and various others, but I could tell, he wasnt lying Zeke:What are you gonna do? Cole:ill send 1,000 Reapers, (New Marais/Empire City, Dunbar watch created) Police and rebels, Swamp Monsters, and Ice Gang(normals). Zeke:Damn, what are you gonna have them do? Cole:Do what John wants Zeke:And if he has them invade Empire City? Cole:Well ill just make them vanish Zeke:Good idea. Doctor Smith:Cole, they are ready Cole:Good Smith:Please be quiet, Lucy has been through alot Zeke:Shes been through worse Smith:When? Cole:Drop it...NOW! ''' Kuo:Hi Cole Cole:Hey babe, how you feeling? Kuo:Like I was back in New Marais Doctor Smtih:Hangovers? Kuo:MUCH worse Smith:O...k Cole, your daughter. Kuo:What are we gonna name her? Cole: Trish Kuo:Why, not that its a bad name, but why? Zeke: From Trish Dailey I guess? Cole:Ya Kuo:Do you still have feelings for her? Zeke:Kessler killed her in front of him, and Kessler = Cole Kuo:Oh Um, yes lets name her that Smith: Well, Miss Trish Dailey MacGrath Zeke:Weird aint it, Cole always wanted to hear that with Trish Cole:ZEKE! Kuo:It's ok Smith: Here is your son Kuo:What do we want to call him? Cole: How about Lucas Zeke MacGrath? Kuo: I love it. 1.5 Years after the Beasts Defeat USB Tv is on Reporter: This just in, over 10,000 Conduits have just destoryed Washington D.C and killed the Vice President of the United States! Kuo:What! Cole: Oh man, John, why did you do it? Kuo:WHAT! Johns back? Cole:Ya, he called me when you were having the kids, he said he needed a few thousand soldiers to equal them. Kuo:Cole, they just F***ing blew up Washington D.C, do you think he needed that much support?! Cole:I'm sorry, Kessler said once this was is over in a month, Conduit Hunters would be coming after every active conduit. Kuo:Cole, I know you fear for our safety, but the goverment has no records of us being Conduits, you even convinced Sasha to go into hiding Cole: I know Kuo:Wait, John thinks after this war is almost all the active conduits will be dead? Cole:No, in hiding Kuo: Huh, weird Zeke: Kessler said something about a Conduit War, is it htis war he was talking about? Kuo: I dont know, but we got a call from a great friend of mine saying that we would not be harmed in this thing Reporter: This just in, the Allied Goverment has just droped a nuke on the Conduit hideout in Maine Cole: Shit ''this is what John was worried about! 2 Years after the Defeat of The Beast Cole: Hey Nix, how are the kids? Lucas:Hey dad Trish:Hey daddy Cole:Um, hi, where are your parents? They pointed at Cole and Kuo. Kuo looked at Nix with an angry and expactant look Kuo:What did you do? Nix:I just accelerated their age, to 12 years old. Cole:WTF Nix?! Nix:Hey I was just trying to help Cole:Im sorry I yelled, but I would have loved if they could have grown up normaly. Nix:Im sorry, but you two were running yourselves into a rut and I just did this to make them older and well, easier to manage. Kuo:Thanks for that" Kuo said with a small sneer Cole:Is this reversable? Nix:I dont think so Kuo:Did it hurt them? Nix:Nope, not one tear shead. TV Reporter:This just in, the Conduit War has just ended and now, many Conduits have started fighting themselves, over 9,000!(lol Dragon ball pun) Couduits have either gone into hiding, or have started to destroy each other! Cole:Oh man I wish I didnt send those troops in for John Kuo hit Cole with a book Zeke:Hurts dont it? Zeke said with a laugh "I think we should head down to New Marais like we talked about" Cole whispered to Kuo "Why?" Kuo asked "Cause Super-Spy, If this Conduit Civil War does happen, Empire City will be nuked, Laroche lets Conduits in only to help keep crime down, and to our approval of course" Zeke said "Alright but when do we leave" Kuo asked with a half saddened half joyful voice "In the next couple of days" Cole said "Alright" Kuo said 2 days passed in the blink of an eye As the family boarded the boat Cole looked at Empire City and a tear went down his face "You alright Cole?" Zeke asked "Ya ya ya, im fine, it just seems, last time I left Empire for Marais, John blew it to the ground." Cole said with a sad voice. "It will be alright Cole, John's in whats left of Maine and his giant Conduit Civil War is promised 'NOT 'to come near Empire City, in fact, I had one of my contacts close Empire City from anyone, coming in looking for trouble." Kuo said Just then a boat ahead of them exploaded and as Cole looked up, a giant Firefight was happening "Whats happening?" Zeke asked "Its Moya, she sent a bunch of fighter pilots to fight those Conduits up there" Kuo shouted back =Comic 3= 2.3 Years after the Defeat of The Beast ''After two days, we finally made it back to '''New Marais '''all the while we had seen dog fights, conduit battles and all that going down the coast, and even though it pained me to watch countless lives be taken away, I couldnt help feeling '''The Beast '''was around. ~ Cole heading to New Marais "Welcome back to New Marais everyone!" Zeke said with a laugh "Your drunk arent you?" Kuo asked "Yep a ronie!" Zeke replied with a smile "Well, this is gonna be home until this Conduit War ends" Cole said with a saddened expression "So, this isnt a come in, kick some ass, die, leave, move back to Empire kinda thing?" Zeke asked "Ya Zeke, we are gonna be living here until this Conduit Civil War ends" Cole said with an angry expression. "Relax Cole, there are no people to fight, Empire will be fine and just think in a few months maybe a year, we will be able to go back to Empire" Kuo said with a joyful tone Three days later, after everyone moved onto (the original New Marais) Roof of Zeke's, Kuo went shopping with Nix and a few girlfriends(gasp ik), the children went to a day care and Cole and Zeke had nothing to do. "Hey brother, I got a call from Laroche, how would you like to blow something up?" Zeke said "Z, this isnt Empire City in Quarentine mode, we cant just blow stuff up and people not exacly care, If I blow something up, people will pay attention and then Im gonna be hated."Cole said with an annoyed tone. "No no no brother, Laroche has three old Gas Stations he needs blown to smitherines so he can replace them properly, the gas pumps are all 'broken' and just needs them gone, wat do you say?" Zeke said "At least Nix isnt here, she'd throw trolly carts into them just to watch them burn" Cole said with a laugh. "So you in brother, we got nothin else to do all day" Zeke said "Alright, but after your gonna help me with some Parkour training aright?" Cole said "Deal bro" Zeke said After blowing up 2/3 of the stations Cole's phone rang "Yes?" Cole asked "What are you doing baby?" Kuo asked "Blowing stuff up"Cole said "Blowing stuff up, I want in!" Nix said "No no no, I got one thing left and Im gonna do some Parkour training" Cole said "Well thats great, im at Fort Phillipe, um John's here" Kuo said "What, ill be right there" Cole said Cole fired a redirect rocket and shot near the gas pumps "Oh shit!" Zeke said As Cole got to Fort Phillipe, he took out the Sword AMP and put the tip of the sword to John's throat "Give me one reason I should slice your head off for the bs you put us through two years ago?" Cole said with nothing but anger. "Baby, I dont like him either, put look at your Watch, there is something new" Nix said with anger hidden in her voice. Cole saw a listing called Ray Sphere Pills "What are they?" Cole said "Think of them as mini Ray Spheres in the form of a pill, take one a day, either you have a new power or your current powers are enhanced." John said with fear "We all have God Powers John, why would you show this to us?" Kuo asked "Because I have about 10 million of these pills ready to ship world wide as a start!" John said with evil voice Cole put the Sword away. "What do you want?" Cole asked "I want to make a deal, you and your family go into hiding either here in New Marais, Empire City or San Diablo" John said "Whats the catch?" Cole asked with electricity bouncing off his arm. "Stay out of my way, I will not kill, I only wish to dominate the evil conduits and become king or in your case prince considering your a Conduit God" John said with an evil grin. "Deal, we will stay in hiding" Kuo said After Kuo made that deal, Kuo erased all records of the MacGrath name from the US Goverment data files, good waste of time that was, a month later, the world went to literal hell, the goverments of the world played Russian Roulete with 5 chambers loaded, they collasped with all this bloodshed White caused, 3 months afterword, the world went into Anarcy with the U.N establishing the Worlds Goverment with the President of the US as the leader. Three days after it was announced, John White, in Beast form attacked and killed the VP, I dont know what he was thinking, because his "loyal army" turned on him, now i let him hide in Empire. ~ ''Cole's words ''After the world went to hell, Cole took his family into hiding, Locked his son's memories away and sent him to San Diablo to be raised in secrecy by his brother Dylan, due to Cole's fear that his(Lucas) powers becoming unstable and blowing up what control the Worlds Goverment has. Trish on the other hand stayed with Kuo and Cole the whole time, about a year ago(a year pre-conduit Saga) Dylan took part in an experiment which gave him conduit powers, as for me, my wife Sally died by one of them Conduit Hunters, John stays in Empire acting as a protector after Sasha was killed by Conduit Hunters lead by the final clone of Bertrand, that clone got his secret blown by me, hes gone and as for me, Cole gave me strict orders to have his identidy hidden, Cole now goes by Cole Kessler to protect his family. Those Super Ray uh Pills, they worked, brought the world to its knees in days, now Conduits wage war for control, its like the Quarentine all over again. I found out a few years back, those Ray Pills, werent ment for humans, I went to take one, finally get a set of powers after a decade, but my buddy, had taken five of those pills, keeled over with the power and stress it took over his body, I think John knew that would happen just to kill all the humans, but you know me, I sent out a world-wide broadcast telling all humans to not take those pills, giving humanity a chance to live. ~ Zeke on his thoughts After the world went to Anarchy, I couldnt help feeling it was my fault, with John litilerly raising hell on the World Goverment, the Conduits being put into hiding while hunters hunted them down world wide, Cole locked Zeke's memories away and sent him to his brother Dylan, a guy I have not even met. After years of moving from New Marais and Empire City, we moved back to Empire in some abandoned Temple of the First Sons. ~''Kuo ''After White made the world go to hell, it was just so damn awesome, fires, fights, death, all the best parts, and me, im the one causing most of the hell baby! I love all of this commotion! ~Nix 10 Years After the Defefat of The Beast Cole stood on the top of Zeke's Roof and a Lighting Bolt spread across the sky. "What does it mean brother?" Zeke said with a curious happy voice "It means, his powers are finally active" Cole said "Really, whos?" Zeke said Cole just smiled. The End Overview of Onwards After moving back to Empire City, Cole and Kuo had two childrean, a boy and a girl, Zeke eventually found a wife, Nix moved to New Marais and treated the Swamp Monsters as her children. Cole eveuntally taught his children how to use Parkour as good as him and it is apparent the daughter has Ice Powers. Cole had started several bike- related companies such as motorcross, he had also started his own parkour training school, later Kuo would erase any record of Cole or Kuo being conduits. Daughter = Trish Dailey MacGrath Son = Dylan Zeke MacGrath Aftermath of Post Beast This story(as well as the InFAMOUS storyline) will be continued in A Conduit Saga Characters and Itens Cole MacGrath ~ Main Protagonist Nix ~ protagonist, is a love intrest for Cole Kuo ~ Protagonist, Primary love intrest for Cole Zeke ~ Best friend of Cole Dr. Smith ~ a white young scienticst who worked with Wolfe and Kessler on the Ray Sphere Kessler ~ From a future where a clone of Bertrand rules the world. God Orb ~ An iten that grants Cole God-Like power. The Dunbar watch ~ Can create and store items that have been scanned. Negative Karma Moments New Marais Instead of agreeing with going to Paris by Kessler's Orders, Cole stays in New Marais, and in a year Cole, Kuo and the entire world would eventually be under Bertrands rule. Instead of beating the Swamp Monster the way he did, he would let several pedestrians do it for him resulting in a few deaths. France Instead of having Kuo & Nix getting god powers, Cole takes it all for himself. Zeke offers Cole & Nix to date instead and Kuo storms off before a word could be said. Near the end of the fight, Cole has Kuo, Nix and Zeke launch their respective forces instead of killing Bertrand himself, this would result in their forces being killed and a much more lenghty battle. Trivia *Despite it not being exacly put into full contex, the Kessler in Post Beast is the Cole from InFAMOUS 2 who chose to side with John White. *3 Comics had to be cut from Post Beast to make room for A Conduit Saga and Origins *Although it is not mentioned, Zeke did destroy Bertrand's cloning lab *Despite The known cloning labs being destoryed, clones existed in A Conduit Saga *Although it is not mentioned, Moya was revived along with Cole Nix and Kuo. Original ideas/plots/etc Trish was going to be revived and Cole and trish were going to start a family. Tie-in Story There is a story being made called Blood Fest it takes place 3 months before the birth of the MacGrath children. Category:Completed Stories Category:Jim Logan Category:Finished Category:Post Beast